


Unexpected

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas cannot deny his developing feelings, and when the Inquisitor pries gently in an attempt to coax him into confiding in her, she receives more than she anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Slow Kiss."

The signs were becoming harder and harder to ignore; there was always a strange, lingering unpleasantness that welled up within him whenever the Inquisitor would be called away from their time spent together, and that same sensation stitched itself more solidly when she was gone from Skyhold altogether: off to fight some monster or dragon to keep unworthy shemlen safe from peril.

She always returned to him in the end, though; her smile was coming brighter and stronger as the days progressed, and it was also becoming a strange occurrence when Lavellan did not seek him out, even if it were more to spend time in his company than pick his brain on the ancient elves or Mythal. They’d been intimate in the past, but romance was not a field Abelas could boast in having a great deal of experience or knowledge; whatever history he’d had in such a thing had been forgotten over the many years of uthenera.

He could still recognize the feelings within himself for what they were, though; they made him uneasy, made him feel foolish: for what sort of vibrant, kind woman would want a hollow vessel full of sorrow dedicated to a dead goddess? His entire history spoke of nothing but failure and misery; he could not offer her a future, or so he told himself - he did not know whether it was a lie or not, but it felt true regardless.

"Abelas?" The sound of her voice forced his attention away from his own maudlin thoughts; he gave her a small, sorrowful smile, and she frowned in turn - she was perceptive, and she seemed able to see that something was amiss. "What’s wrong?" Was she always so compassionate? So warm and kind? It twisted his stomach into knots, though most everything melted away when the soft palm of her hand glided across his jaw and she angled his head until he faced her properly.

The answer stilled on his tongue, and the longer silence resounded between them, the deeper Lavellan’s eyebrows furrowed; he inhaled sharply just before he closed the distance between them and slid his lips onto hers into a deep, meaningful kiss which Lavellan responded to half a second later. Her lips were warmer than his, fuller, and he could scarcely contain the urge to run his tongue over them as a hand wound around the back of her neck and cradled the back of her scalp. 

Her hand at his jaw merely tightened its hold on him, and she pulled him closer, a soft, surprised gasp slipping from somewhere deep in her throat when she felt his slick tongue outlining her lips - not seeking entrance, though it was almost teasing, and Lavellan shuddered in his hold. Even as the kiss came to a close, Abelas did not part from her; he…wished to hold her like this, to keep hold of this tender moment as long as he possibly could.


End file.
